Stuck in the Past
by MaritaeGena
Summary: *Spoilers* With suspicion on Tomoe's past, Nanami goes back in time to find out who Tomoe was in his past life but gets stuck in the process. Unable to return, Nanami is forced to deal with the Tomoe in the past a bit longer than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

***SPOILER WARNING***

 **This takes place in the OVA around episode 3 where Nanami has decided to meet Tomoe's past self in order to find out what he was like/how to cure him of his curse. During this time Yukiji -the girl Nanami is pretending to be- is targeted for her/Nanami's beauty. In order to protect Yukiji she volunteers to essentially be bait for the multiple yokai and is attacked. From this point is my own interpretation of what I would have liked to have happened.**

 **I don't own this: all credit go to original owners.**

* * *

Nanami slumped against a tree as all control over her body surrendered to the poison running in her veins. She felt sick, light headed, shocked at the turn of events. She knew that Yukiji -herself- had caught the fancy of two yokai but never did she imagine that she'd end up like this, fully exposed to any danger that may come in her way.

A rustle in the woods caught her attention as a yokai dressed like a joker approached her. It came closer, clearly with the intent to kill. Nanami felt tears form in her eyes as her eyelids became heavy. Her vision blurred and a sense of dread washed over her.

 _I wonder if this is where I die._ The thought caused her to choke up. Nanami didn't want to die. She had people to return to; to care for; to love. She had the two shrine god helpers, Mizuki, and…

 _Tomoe…_ His gorgeous face came to mind along with his fox-like features. She wanted to be by his side and take shelter from this storm. All she could do now was hope that she could one day see Tomoe again.

Her thoughts came to a halt when a shrill of pain rippled through the air and ended with a thud. With all her strength she opened her eyes. There he was. The man that she had hopelessly fallen head over heels for: Tomoe.

He stood over the other yokai with his bloodied sword by his side. His robes of purple and red swayed by his side and his long, white hair ruffled in the light breeze. The way he stood asserted dominance, demanded anyone or anything nearby to bow down to him.

"My bad, Kirakaburi," he said with an amused smile, "That woman is mine." At his sudden appearance Nanami felt her worries melt away. There was her protector, her trusted familiar there to save her.

"What are you scheming fox?" said Kirakaburi. The yokai on the floor had pushed himself up, visibly angry with Tomoe for stealing his prey.

"Are you going to disobey Akura-ou-sama?" Tomoe's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a stern look.

"I'm not his underling. Don't group me with you bastards." With that Tomoe went to Nanami. He reached out his hand and grabbed her by the shoulders and with a tug she was inches away from his face. A devilish grin appeared on his face as Nanami was taken by surprise at the sudden forceful grip.

"I finally caught you," purred Tomoe, "Now, how should I end your life?" The sense of danger returned to Nanami. She had forgotten that this was the Tomoe of the past, not of the one she knew. This was the ruthless yokai that laid waste to hundreds of villages and enjoyed the thrills of killing.

As that went through her head Tomoe bent down and grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly flung her over his shoulder. There she dangled while Tomoe kept a firm grip on her butt. Nanami wasn't pleased with the sudden intrusion of her personal space, but there was a part of her that welcomed it. Somewhere, deep inside her, even with all the problems that arose during this time, made her excited.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think so I can improve my writing abilities!**


	2. Chapter 2

A chill went up Nanami's spine as a breeze whisked up her kimono and caused it to flap up, but due to Tomoe's grip, didn't go past her thighs. She blushed a deep radish red desperately praying to herself that he had not seen her thighs. Luckily for her, his attention elsewhere.

The sound of thunder rumbled through the air and was soon followed by flickering lights off in the distance. Droplets fell from the sky and landed lightly on Tomoe. He looked up with a sigh. He had planned on taking her away right away but he'd rather take shelter somewhere than to make the journey back home.

It didn't take long for Tomoe to find a small and what seemed to be a recently abandoned cabin. He opened the sliding door and easily flung Nanami inside. She struck the wall and fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The sudden sound of weakness made Tomoe excited. The thought of making her his conquest would easily top off all the previous women he's taken, especially since most of them had been hags. Sure there were a few women he'd enjoy himself with, but he was excited for this one.

Tomoe shut the door with a thud and the atmosphere suddenly changed. With a seductive smile he went to Nanami and yanked her from her side and pressed her back onto the floor. A shocked expression went over her face and caused Tomoe to purr to himself. She looked so innocent that he questioned how long he wanted this to last. Would he make it long and painful? Make it swift? Spill her blood? There were so many ways that this could go. When her eyes widened in fear of the unknown he knew it was time to strike.

He began to tear at her kimono, quickly pulling it past her shoulders. He casually let his claws drag along her skin hard enough so that she winced and squirmed under his touch. Nanami struggled but couldn't find the strength to deny him. She had wanted this for so long now. She wanted to be like this with Tomoe, but even though this was him, his touch no longer gave her a sense of peace, protection from everything. Now she was in a position that she didn't have control in, one in which her dear Tomoe had become a beast and she the beauty. However, in this case it wasn't the happy ending version.

"The poison is still in your system hugh? That's no fun." Tomoe reached out and twirled his fingers through her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent that grew by the second. By the time Tomoe had gotten her kimono down to just over her breast he stopped. Nanami at this point had tears that streamed down her face. It had only been a few minutes but Nanami was pale and completely flustered.

A large lump formed in Tomoe's throat as a sense of guilt swept over him. Without thinking he released Nanami and slumped to the side eyes wide with shock. What was wrong with him? He looked at his hands and saw they were slightly shaking. Never in his life had he seen himself like this. Could he have possibly become weak?

 _Why is this happening? She's only a petty human girl. She, a vase...no, an eggshell that could be crumbled, broken, and shattered at any moment had made him, the impregnable steel trap that he was, care about her well being._ Tomoe cursed at himself. He brought his hands up to his ears and flattened them. What was going on with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami stared at the ceiling, astonished that things didn't go any farther than they did. Relief flooded her veins and her body relaxed a bit but was still on guard. She looked to Tomoe and saw what looked like resentment. One ear was bent over while the other twitched. He had a pout on his face, eyes tearing into hers. There was a wildness to his eyes that came along with beautiful face. Tomoe's slender figure was covered by a kamoto, which she now realized was velvet with flames of a lighter rose-like tint which traveled up from the sleeves and from the hems of his robe. These colors, along with his plant-green under garments, made him look like a god.

For a moment Nanami was entrapped by his unnatural beauty, wondering how anyone could ever get this gorgeous. Tomoe came close, wiping away tears that had streamed down her face.

"Don't weep like that," he said as he pulled her close, "when you cry like that, it drives me insane." There was the Tomoe Nanami knew. She grabbed his kimono and breathed in his scent.

With that, she fell asleep, weak from her time travel.

Nanami woke up warm and somewhat squished. She could feel heat radiating from her back and could feel the breath of Tomoe caress her neck. When she tried to shift, pressure from her back and hip became present.

"Don't squirm; just stay still…" It took her a moment to understand what was going on.

She opened her eyes in shock and saw the arm that had snaked around her waist during the night. Tomoe's other arm was wrapped around her chest.

"Don't talk; keep quiet; keep on sleeping until I've woken up," mumbled Tomoe. By the time he had said this, Nanami was shaking. She had yet to return to her time, leaving her in the arms of Tomoe the yokai. She was confused, lost, and didn't understand what was going on. Without another thought, and a look of annoyance, Nanami shoved his arm away and crawled away.

"Where's this!? Why are you here…?" said Nanami who was slightly panicking. Tomoe pressed his hands to the floor and slowly pushed himself up. Nanami could sense that Tomoe had become irritated; it was proven true when she saw his face.

Nanami looked off to the side and recalled the most recent events. She was going to a wedding procession and had taken the place of a girl named Yukiji to both protect her and to seek out Tomoe. It wasn't long after her departure that she was attacked and poisoned by a yokai who had planned to take her for himself, dead or alive. Then at the last moment Tomoe came to the rescue and whisked her off to freedom.

Well...this wasn't necessarily freedom; she had gone from a meal to bait, from a bait to conquest, and from a conquest to another meal that turned into a possession. She knew she was putting herself at risk to meet the Tomoe of the past, but it's all worth it. She HAD to know more about him.

 **Note from author***

 **Hi there! Sorry it took so long to write this one up. I'm pretty sensitive about my writing, but having kind reviews has been really helpful. I'm hoping to one day gain enough confidence to receive edits and suggestions without feeling like I failed writing but hey, that's the glory of a pen name, right?**

 **For now I wish you all a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

_This was not the time and place to get involved with Tomoe_ , Nanami thought, _he needed to be here with Yukiji-san, not her_. But things were strange. This was where Tomoe met Yukiji-san, right? If that's so, then this would mean a world of trouble. Perhaps with her invasion of Tomoe's past caused a shift in time, pushing Yukiji-san out of the world and replacing her with Nanami.

Before she could think about it more, Tomoe picked her up by the scruff of her kimono and whisked her up effortlessly over and onto his shoulders. She was surprised by the sudden act. His hands held firmly against the back of her knees which pulled her legs close to his head. Tomoe's other arm held her from her upper back, arching her body around his neck like she were his prize; he was ready to show off.

"I won't surrender you to Aluro-ou; I will keep you for myself." Tomoe looked back at Nanami and stared into her eyes.

"Do your best to not displease me." A rosy blush went over her cheeks as her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. She couldn't imagine the things that Tomoe could possibly have planned for her.

Tomoe shifted forward and took a few steps towards the door with the still squabbling Nanami on his shoulders.

"Wait!" Nanami gasped, "Where are you taking me?!"

"The rain has stopped; I'm taking you to my lair."

"This isn't your home?" Nanami asked.

"I don't know this place," Tomoe said nonchalantly.

"I said wait a minute! I mustn't go with you!" Tomoe stopped and once again looked at her face. The rose tints once again blossomed on her face, but this time was different. There was a look in her eyes that captivated Tomoe; so caring, fearless, towards the wicked yokai he was.

"I was really happy to meet you, but I…have to go home…!" The plea in her eyes struck Tomoe. It infuriated him. Why would a maiden such as her try to make a request from him? She was his already; that he was in control; and he needed to make that clear.

"I don't care about your intentions. If I feel like it, I can instantly turn you into ashes." Tomoe's eyes grew dark. The thought of owning her had become a pleasing thought to him. He was excited. The girl seemed promising and he was already pleased with his capture.

Now, he wanted to make her more than captured.

No.

He wanted to conquer her.

"You're just a toy that I'll treat as I please…" he felt in control, powerful, ready to make his new conquest. Tomoe watched as her expression changed to that of concern and disbelief; her reactions were priceless to him. With these final words, he would have the girl for sure:

"Be grateful you're still alive."


End file.
